The invention relates to a refrigeratable beverage wrap around holder, and more particularly to a refrigeratable beverage wrap around holder constructed with a patched network of reusable refrigerant, such as "Blue Ice", surrounded by a layer of neoprene rubber, commonly used as an insulating material in wet suits. The reusable refrigerant is comprised of water in a gelatenous state. This gelatenous state is produced by adding a viscosity increasing agent, a methylcellulose composition, to the water. Attached to one end of the interior surface of the neoprene rubber and to the opposite end of the exterior surface of the neoprene rubber is a strip of hook and loop fastener, such as "Velcro", used as a fastener. The Velcro is then used to fasten the holder around canned or bottled beverages of various sizes. Once circumferentially enclosing the beverage container, the invention maintains the beverage at the proper chilled temperature and, in some situations, further chills the beverage.
A considerable number of canned and bottled beverages are intended to be consumed in a chilled state and are more readily enjoyed by the consumer public when consumed in such a chilled state. While these beverages are often bought chilled, many are bought while at room temperature and must be chilled by the consumer prior to consumption. The chilling of the beverage is most often accomplished by storing the canned or bottle beverage in a refrigerator or ice filled chest until the beverage reaches the desired temperature. This is particularly true for such beverages as soft drinks, beer, wine and juice.
Modern refrigerators are generally kept at a temperature above that considered ideal for the consumption of many of these beverages. Lower temperatures can be achieved by utilizing a household freezer or an ice filled chest. The freezer method proves to be impracticable due to the possibility of a beverage freezing and rupturing the beverage container during extended storage time in the freezer. The ice filled chest also proves impracticable because of a continuous need of additional ice in the chest. A direct result of these problems is that many beverages are consumed at less than ideal temperatures.
The problem is compounded by the fact that many of these beverages are consumed outdoors during the warmer months of the year. In order to compensate for the absorption of heat by the beverage from the environment, many of these beverages are transferred into containers filled with ice. While this retards heat absorption by the beverage, the melting ice dilutes the beverage and alters the taste. In some beverages, soft drinks, this has been acceptable. In others, beer, it has not.
To eliminate the diluting of the beverage while attempting to maintain a chilled temperature, prior art discloses the development of the insulating beverage container holder. Such insulating holders are generally constructed of a foam material such as foamed polystyrene or other open or closed cell foam materials. The beverage holder's configuration is generally that of a cup capable of receiving the beverage and its container centrally inside. Common variations on the insulative cup include those with a plastic ring located on the top of the insulative cup allowing the beverage container to be placed inside creating a dead air space therearound. Another variation is a soft foam insulating cup having an inside diameter slightly less than the beverage container's, thus providing direct contact between the insulative cup and the beverage container. A third variation of the beverage insulator holder is one which wraps circumferentially around the beverage container and connects to itself by means of some common fastener. This variation is often called the wrap around holder.
Several limitations exist with the prior art. The beverage container must be chilled prior to being placed inside any of the insulative holders. Upon being removed from its refrigerated environment, the beverage and beverage container can only increase in temperature. Thus, the insulative holder only compensates for the high thermal conductivity of the beverage container by slowing down this inevitable warming trend.
Next in the evocation of the insulative beverage holder came the refrigeratable beverage holder. Prior art has provided refrigeratable beverage holders in various embodiments. Early embodiments were heavy, expensive and cumbersome. One such embodiment is the mug-shaped device shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,428 issued on Feb. 7, 1977. U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,374 issued on Aug. 7, 1979, shows and describes a refrigeratable beverage container holder that overcomes the awkwardness and weight problems of the previously mentioned patent. However, it too has limitations and presents additional problems.
One limitation of the aforementioned prior art is its inability to adjust and accept beverage containers of any considerably varying size. A second limitation of the prior art is the amount of storage space it requires. The usable area inside of today's refrigerator is limited. This being the case, the rigid stand-up design of the prior art, being substantially larger in diameter than the beverage container itself, proves to be bulky and excessively space consuming during refrigerated storage. If more than one prior art beverage holder is to be stored, ready for use, in the refrigerator, the problem concerning storage space becomes increasingly aggravated.
The adjustable, refrigeratable, wrap around beverage container holder of the present invention overcomes the limitations and problems of the prior art refrigeratable beverage holders. While overcoming these problems and limitations, the present invention maintains the chilled condition of the beverage and, in some situations, actually chills the beverage before and during consumption. The present invention overcomes the limitations of prior art refrigeratable beverage holders by providing the means within a refrigeratable insulated beverage container holder to adjust and accept beverage containers of substantially varying size while being capable of occupying minimal space during refrigerated storage. In addition, the present invention is also capable of utilizing the high thermal conductivity characteristic of the modern beverage container to maintain the beverage at its chilled temperature for as long a time period as possible. When a beverage container received into the present invention is at a temperature greater than that of the present invention, the present invention functions as a heat sink and chills the beverage.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.